ya! kami sama
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: ino dan sasuke menikah selama 2 tahun dan masih belum dikaruniai seorang anak di saat ino sudah di beri ijin untuk mempunyai anak ino malah mendapatkan kenyataan menyakitkan..chapter 2 updet!  TAMAT!
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : sasuke x ino

Rate :T

Genre : Romance, agnst , dll (kagak ngeti ge**nre) !***

**Warning !**: sudugaje,**typo meraja lela**, jangan maksa untuk baca kalo gk kuat mental,

warning 2: tata bahasa (jangan tanya?) buruk banget! bikin mata sakit!

**YA! Kami sama**

Sudah dua tahun aku menikah dengan sasuke...tapi kami masih belum juga di berika momongan oleh kami-sama,kadang aku merasa iri dengan sahabat sahabat ku mereka mempunyai anak dan keluarga mereka seakan utuh dan bahagia .Seperti tenten dan kakashi sensei sudah mempunyai 1 orang anak dan 2 anak kembar,tidak heran sih kalau mengingat sifat mesum kakashi sensei, kadang aku tersenyum geli bila mengingat mereka berdua tapi kemudian senyum ku hilang di gantikan dengan senyum kecut membayangkan nasip ku sendiri.

Aku menhampiri loker dekat tempat tidur ku kbuka dan ku ambil benda tipis berwarna putih itu... kemudian ku bawa ke dalam kamar mandi dan ku coba mencelupkannya pada urin ku... berkali kali kulakukan ini dan berkalai kali juga aku .. kecewa...

"Huh gagal lagi..." kata ku sambil melempar tespeck kedalam tong sampah aku sudah bosan dengan kegiatan ini.. ya kami-sama kapan kau berhenti menguji ku.. kadang aku berfikir ini tidak adil tapi... kadang aku juga merasa kalau tuhan juga sangat adil karena...

"Ting tong Ting tong" bel berbunyi dan aku sudah tahu siapa yang telah mememncetnya. Kulangkahkan kakikuu keluar dari kamar dan menuju pintu depan dan ku buka pintu itu bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok yang sangat kucintai lebih dari diriku sendiri di dunia .. yah dia lah suamaiku...Sasuke Uchiha .Aku tahu tuhan begitu adil karena dia telah memberikan suami yang sempurna untuk ku...

"Tadaima..." ucap sasuke seraya mengecup bibir ku singkat... ritual wajib yang di lakukan sasuke setiap akan berangkat dan pulang kerja

"Okaeri.." ku balas ucapanya dengan senyuman tulus.

Kita berjalan bersama kedalam rumah setelah aku membantu sasuke melepas kan jas kerjanya dan cepat-sepat dia kusuruh untuk mandi ku lontarkan guyonan seperti mengatainya bau dan sebagainya dan itu pun hanya sukses membuatnya tersenyum geli mendapati guyonan yang itu itu saja dari ku...Saat sasuke sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ku lakukan waktu itu untuk menyiapkan makanan di meja yang tadi sudah kumasak. Aku bersenandung kecil sambil sibuk dengan peralat makan hingga ku lihat suamiku sudah berada di meja makan menungguku selesai mempersiapakan sudah beres aku pun mengistarahatkan pantatku di kursi depan sasuke.. dan aku mulai mengambilkan nasi untu sasuke serta lauk pauk serba tomat kesukaanya..

"sasuke-kun kau besok senngang tidak? Kau tahu aku tadi berbicara dengan tenten dia bilang shion akan menikah dengan kiba huft! Aku kesal sekali kenapa aku tidak di undang.. padahal mereka mengaku sebagai teman. ku... tapi ternyata tenten tidak di undang.. dan memang mereka tidak mengadakan pesta pernikahan" ucapku nyerocos. Pada sasuke yang hanya berwajah datar

"Lalu kenapa? Kau mau hadir? Kau kan tidak di undang" jawab saskue dengan nada lembutnya walau terkesan agak dingin

"Aduh tapi tetap saja aku mau datang dan aku sudah janjian dengan tenten besok.. yach kalau kau sedang sibuk byar aku saja yang akan datang" ucap ku dan mengidahkan bahu pada saat kata-kata terakhir

"apa yang akan di katakan orang bila uchiha ino berpergian sendiri tanpa di dampingi suaminya..hem?"

tanya sasuke padaku meskipun bermaksud menyindir

"ya ya aku tahu jadi besok kita berangkat yah!" ucapku senag

"hn.. habiskan makanamu"

"hem"ucapku tegas.

.

.

.

.Yosh! Hari ini aku akan pergi kepernikahan kiba dengan shion em.. kira-kira segkaget apa ya mereka nanti... hahah membayangkan wajah kiba yang bodoh membuatku geli..

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya sasuke yang sedang menyetir

"Ah tidak aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana nanti melihat wajah kaget kiba dengan kedatangan kita"

"heh.. kau ini..." sasuke hanya tersenyum geli mendapati tingkah ku yang sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah ini...

Dan kita pun sampai di kediaman Inuzuka rumah besar itu napak sepi walau memang ada beberapa mobil mewah yang parkir di sepanjang jalan... yah.. mengingat batapa kayanya shion... itu sudah menjadi hal wajar..

"mama ryu merusak dasi ku...!"salah satu anak tenten merengek karena di ganggu oleh kembaranya

"aduh... ryuhi jangan ganggu ryu" ucap tetnten pada anaknya sambil membetulkan dasi ryu

"Papa.. berhentilah membaca buku dewasa itu!" kaya ruki anak bungsu mereka

"Nak kau sendiri berhnetilah memandangi majalah itu" ucap kakashi sensei pada anaknya yang baru berumur 8 tahun itu...

"kakashi sudah kubilang jangan menaruh barang haram ini sembarangan!" marah tenten sambil merebut majalah hentai milik kakashi yang dari tadi di nikati oleh anaknya.. mungkin ruki akan menjadi orang paling mesum saat besar nanti.

"Ruki jangan menyentuh barang haram ayah sembarangna "

"huh.." dengus ruki pada ibu nya

"hahahaahha kalaian ini bahagia sekali ya..." ucap ku tertawa lepas kepada keluarga hatake tanpa ada yang tahu sebenarnya hatiku sungguh sakit mengingat begitu inginnya kau seperti mereka

"huft... ino kau masih belum merasakanya" ucap tenten sambil menarik nafas panjang

"Hahahahahhaaha" tawaku pun lepas... dan sama tanpa ada yang menyadari.. yang hati ku rasakan

"sudahlah ayo kita masuk..."

Dan saat kita mulai memasuki kediaman Kiba dan Shion serta semua keluarganya nampak kaget dengan kedatangan kita dan begitu pun denagan ku dan yang lainya. Inikah alasan kiba tak emngundang teman-temannya? Ternyata shion telah mengandung dan itu kelihatanya cukup besar... mungkin keluarga shion tidak mau menebar AIB apabila mereka mengundang tamu...

.

.

.

Disaat aku sangat ingin hamil kami-sama tidak mengijinkan ku tapi disaat seseorang masih belum membutuhkannya kami-sama dengan senag hati memberikannya...Seberapa lama lagi aku akan bersabar...

.

.

.

Akhirnya kita pulang saat sudah cukup berbincang dengan kiba dan shion saat dirumah kiba aku sangat sedih mendengar cerita mereka,cinta yang pada awalnya di tentang... dan mereka sempat berpisah dan saat bertemu kembali kiba yang berstatus masih belum mendapat pekrjaan tetap harus menikahi shion yang hamil 5 bulan,,sangt sedih tapi mereka terlihat bagaia … dan segera kan menjadi keluarga utuh.. sedangkan aku... aku bahagia.. tapi masih saja ada yang terasa kurang...

"jangan berfikir macam-macam... ino.. kumohon aku tidak mau kau menjadi sakit" kata sasuke sambil memegang tanganku saat kita tengah berhenti di lampu salah ya aku salah apabila menganggap tidak ada yang mengerti isi hati ku...Sasuke dialah yang mengerti diriku lebih dari siapapun...

"Sasuke kun aku harus bersabar sampai kapan...hiks hiks "aku mulai terisak dan membekap mulutku agar tidak terisak makain keras air mata kesedihan pun meluncur dari kedua shapire ku...

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sasuke mulai menyentuhku dengan lembut seperti yang dilakukannya di malam-malam sebelumnya... kami menyatukan jiwa kami hati dan juga raga...aku sangat menyayangi sasuke sangat menyayanginya.. kami-sam jangan pisahkan aku dengan Sasuke..kumohon.. karena hanya dia yang bisa mengerti diriku...

.

.

.

Pagi ini sasuke akan berangkat ke swess yah urusan bisnis palagi kalau bukan...

"Tunggulah aku" ucap sasuke sambil merengkuh pinggul ku dan menciumku mesra...

"jangan terlalu lama" ucapku dusta karena panya yang jangan terlalu lama sasuke akan pergi selama 2 bulan.. itu waktu yang sangat lma

"hahaha kau tahu aku aku memang kan lama" ucap sasuke sambil mengelus rambutku

"hemm hati hati... "

"aku pergi dulu"

ku lihat mobil sasuke sudah melesat jauh... ini akan jadi hari-hari yang membosankan tanpa sasuke

.

.

.

.

1 bulan berlalu

"hoek joekk hoekk" ku muntahkan semua yang ada dalam isi mulutku...aku tidak tahu aku tidak panas,Tapi aku merasa sangt pusing dan kau pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke doktek

Saat di rumah sakit begitu kagetnya diriku saat dokter mengatakan bahwa aku sedang mengandung 3 minggu. Aku pun menagis terharu... dengan kabar tersebut dan aku memutuskan untuk segera menelfon sasuke. Tapi...niat ku ku urunkan aku ingin memberinya kejutan saat dia pulang nanti...

.

.

.

hari ini kurang 2 minggu sasuke pulang ke konoha.. aku sudah tidak sabar... aku berseandung kecil sambill menyiapkan barang-barang di tas kecil ku.. ya hari ini aku akan pergi ke kyoto dan berdoa di sana karena kabarnya ada kuil di tokyo yang mengabulkan permohonan senua manusia,, huh... aku mulai percaya dengan mitos -mitos seperti itu,,, mungkin bawaan hamil...aku pun pergi dengan wajah yang sangat ceria walau jauh di dalam hatiku merasakan hal buruk. Tapi langsung ku kubur cepat-cepat perasaan itu karena aku tidak mau negative thingking.

.

.

. aku sudah sampai di kuil kyoto.. aku melangkah semakin dalam ke kuil sambil membawa peta wisata.. aku membetulka topi ku yang sedikit miring... namun topi itu malah ku jatuhkan seketika ketika kulihat siluet raven dan...merah muda sedang bergandengan sangat mesra... .. Apa ini? Tubuh ku bergetar hebat melihat sosok suamiku yang sedang berjalan ke arahku bergandengan dengan gadis berambut pink yang terlihat sangt senag bergelayut di tangan sasuke,,,

"i...no?" ppekik sasuke kaget saat melihat sosok ku yang sudah berlinag air mata,, taut wajahnya sangat kaget dan ….terluka? Hei! Disini sipa yang di lukai siapa? Kenepa kau terlihat terluka sasuke...? aku pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang masih mematung.. berlari sambil menagis,, melarikan diri? Ini bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya.. ini bukan lah terjadi pertama kali melihat sasiuke dengan gadis lain dulu aku sering melihatnya saat kita pacaran... dan aku tidak akan melarikan diri seperti ini! Tapi kali ini beda aku sudah mengikat janji di depan altar! Kami sudah menikah dan sasuke melakukan kesalahan yang fatal...aku tidak mau menjadi pengecut seperti ini! Tapi hati ku sudah hancur bagai gelas yang pecah

GREBB

"ino dengarkan aku duulu" kata sasuke sambil menarik tangan ku...aku hancur sasuke aku hancur..!

"Siapa dia?" ku coba melontarkan kata-kat mesiki aku tahu itu akan malah membuatku terisak

"..." diam

"swesss pindah ke kyoto?" sindir ku masih dengan suara yang serak..

"ino..." sasuke mulai memeluku

"gom..."belum sempat sasuke mengucapkan maaf...

"kita cerai saja..." kataku sambil melepas pelukan saskue..

kami sama disaat kau memberikan ku kebahagiaan di saat itu lah kau memberikan luka yang dalam... aku tidak tahu rencanamu...tapi kumohon cukup! Ini yang terakhir... kalau kau tidak menunjukan jalan pad ku akan ku cari sendiri jalan ku!

TBC

sumpah capek! Ini bakalan jadi 2 shoot sebenernya ini buat golden week even tapi ternyata harus canon ya uda aku publis aja dulu...

RNR


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih banget sama semua yang uda sudi read apa lagi repiuw fic(super duper gk mutu ) saya ini arigatou ne...*nunduk dalem* masalah typo maaf banget saya akan berusaha meminimalisir... tapi yah...saya gk tau dah berhasil pa tambah parah **plak** virus satu itu susah banget di ilangin sampek saya mau ganti panname jadi MISS TYPOS hehhe.. (abaikan) .ya uda cekidot..

Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : sasuke x ino

Rate :T

Genre : Romance, hurt and comport , dll (kagak ngeti ge**nre) !***

**Warning !**: sudugaje,**typo meraja lela**, jangan maksa untuk baca kalo gk kuat mental,

warning 2: tata bahasa (jangan tanya?) buruk banget! bikin mata sakit!

**Ya! kami sama **

**CH 2**

**Sasuke p.o.v**

Aku melihat punngung mu yang rapuh pergi meninggalkan ku, 'Kita cerai saja..' kau mengatakan kata-kata yang paling kutakuti dan... paling menyakitkan,aku tahu di sini kau yang tersakiti tapi..aku juga sangat terluka ino aku terluka melihat orang yang paling ku cintai(baca:Ino) di dunia ini menagis,,,terlebih lagi orang itu menagis karena aku... karena aku... maaf ino...maafkan aku... hanya kata itu yang saat ini kupikirkan...aku memejamkan mataku merasakan sesak akan rasa bersalah yang telah aku perbuat hingga kurasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaku

"Sasuke-kun kau baik-baik saja" bagai mana kau menanyaiku aku baik-baik saja ketika kau sudah jelas melihat istriku terluka akan kelakuan mu! oke mungkin kelakuan kita tapi semua ini tidak akan terjadi apabila kau tidak muncul di hadapanku lagi sakura...!

"kuantar kau pulang"

.

.

.

.

Aku menyetir dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk 'apa ino baik-baik saja?' , 'dia tidak akan kenapa-napa kan'. Dia pulang dengan siapa?' , 'bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa dengannya saat di jalan?' hanya pertanyyaan – pertanyaan itu yang saat ini menghantui pikiran ku aku sungguh tidak konsen bahkan aku melupakan kalau sedari tadi Sakura memangiliiku...

"Err. Sasuke ..kita salah jalur...seharusnya kita ke kanan" shit! Bahkan sekarang aku sudah benar-benar tidak konsen.. ku putar balik kendaliku untuk segera memulangkan sakure ke apartemennya... aku ingin segera menemui ino... munafik? ya.. di saat seperti ini nyatanya mengapa aku lebih memilih mengantarkan sakura ketimbang mengejar ino dan menemaninya...aku kini sudah menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek sedunia

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sasuke er... aku harap kau nanti di perjalanan hati-hati dan besok..."

"tidak ada besok tidak ada lusa dan seterusnya sakura... " selaku saat sakura masih belum meneruskan kalimatnya. Kulihat sakura nampak bingung,sedih, dan apa-apan? Itu kau menyesal?.. tolong sakura jangan menambah nambahi beban ku dengan rasa bersalah mu aku tahu kau salah tapi disini aku juga salah!

"maaf kan aku sasuke aku tahu, kini aku sudah menjadi wanita jalang ..tapi aku tidak bisa sasuke aku tiadak bisa,,, hiks hiks hiks" kulihat kau mulai menagis kumohon jangan... ini … ya kami sama hukuman apa yang sebenarnya tengah kau berikan!

Grep

Kupeluk tubuh sakura yang selama 1,5 bulan ini menemaniku membuat dosa...

"Sakura aku tahu ini berat buat mu tapi akan lebih berat buat ku apa bila menyakiti Ino lebih dari ini... aku sekarang tahu...perasaan ku pada mu bukanlah cinta seperti dulu.. mungkin dulu aku... begitu mencintaimu tapi...aku sadar itu adalah aku yang dulu ,dan aku yang sekarang adalah aku yang sangat mencintai Ino... mengertilah..." kelepas pelukan ku pada sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya kulihat mata yang berair penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Dan kuharap... kau juga melupakan masalalu itu" kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitam ku dan aku segera menginjak pedal gas...dengan perasaan yang sedang kalut

"Ino..." desisku sambil memikirkan hal buruk tentang ino yang sangat menakutiku

.

.

.

.

Sasuke p.o.v end

Normal p.o.v

terlihat gadis berambut merah muda berdiri melihat mobil sport hitam melesat dengan cepatnya meninggalkan kediamannya.. gadis yang nampak sedang sedih galau dan... tunggu apa itu? Seringai?

"cih kuso! ...kita lihat saja sasuke siapa yang akan menang di sini aku apa stupid blonde milik mu itu " seringai muncul lagi di bibir gadis pink itu …

Normal p/o/v end

.

.

.

Sasuke p.o.v

Ini sudah astu minggu lebih kau meninggalkan ku Ino... di mana kau sekarang kau tahu aku sangat hancur sekarang...aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang telah menyakiti istrinya dan... sekarang aku sedang berusaha menghilangkan penat dengan barang-banrang laknat ini.. yang bahkan aku duklu tidak pernah menyentuhnya..alkohol..rokok.. cih! Hal yang dulu paling aku benci sekarang malah jadi sahabatku.. ino.. kau dimana? Aku sudah emncari kemana-mana rumah ayahmu... rumah deidara.. rumah tenten.. bahkan aku menghampiri rumah nenek mu yang ada di suna... Ino kau tahu dulu hal seperti ini juga sering terjadi saat kita masih berpacaran...kau mendapati aku yang sedang bersama dengan wanita lain... saat itu juga kau akan menghampiri kami dan kau akan menampar ku terlebih dahulu lalu kemudian kau akan menampar wanita yang bersamaku... dan kau akan berkacak pinggang sambil berkata "Apa kau sudah merasa hebat hingga berani menggoda kekasih orang? Bahkan kau sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa … " dan kau akan memejamkan matamu dan kemudian membukanya lagi sambil menatap tajam wanita yang sedang amat ketakutan.."Jangan pernah lakukan lagi kalau kau masih saynag nyawamu" dan selanjutnya kau akan menyeretku..dengan kekuatan yang entah kau dapat dari mana... sangat kuat sydah berada di tempat sepi kau akan minta penjelasan ku tentang kejadian tadi... saat aku sudah menjelaskan dengan jujur.. lalu kau akan menghajarku hingga aku babak belur... tapi setelah itu kau berkata "Bodoh kalau aku masih kurang bagimu bilang saja aku akan membuat diriku tidak terlihat membosan kan di matamu !" dan aku akan memeluku sambil berkata "Jangan di ulangi lagi" tanpa mempedulikan luka-luka yang kau perbuat... sebenarnya bisa saja aku melindungi diriku dari pukulan-pukulan maut mu tapi.. aku merasa pantas akan perbuatan mu dan juga merasa senag karena kau tidak melarikan diri..kau berani... dan mau mendengar penjelasan ku yachh.. mana mungkin ada wanaita seperti mu... aku tersenyum kecut mengingat masa-masa itu ,, yah dulu aku memang sering main-main.. meskipun kebanyakan...wanita-wanita bodoh itu(a.k.a FG) yang dengan senag hati dmenyerahkan diri padaku..padahal mereka tahu aku adalah pacar Yamanaka Ino primadona di Kampus... entah sudah berapa ratus wanita yang telah di damprak oleh Ino saat kami berpacaran...aku terlihat sangat naif mengingat masa lalu yang benar-benar kontras dengan keadaan ku yang sekarang ini.. Ino... lebih baik kau memukuliku sampai koma dari pada kau mendiamkan ku seperti ini... kau di mana Ino... ku tegak lagi absolut vidka yang sedari bertengger di tangan ku.. dan langsung kurasakan sensasi...yang sebelumnya tak pernah kurasakan .. kepalaku seperti di hantam oleh bongkahan Es tapi juga sangat membantu untuk sedikit mengalihkan pikiran-pikran ini...

"kringggg...kriinggggg" kudengan telepon rumah berbunyi nyaring dan sedikit mengganggu dengan gerakan gontai kuraih gangang telepon di atas meja dekat sofa..yang saat ini sedang ku gunakan untuk bersandar..

"hmmmn.." bukan moshi-moshi tapi hanya desahan kasar yang ku lontarkan...

"Er.. sasuke! Ino ada tidak? Hpnya tidak aktif"Tenten yah siapa lagi suara kencang dan berisik ini

"Dia tidak ada... " kalau kau menanyakan padaku lalu aku akan tanya pada siapa! Bahkan kau tahu kalau satu minggu yang lalu aku mencarinya kerumah mu.. yah meskipun aku tidak memberi tahu kalian tentang kejadian sebenanrya yang terjadi antara aku dan ino

"Begini aku tadi dari untuk memeriksakan ryu, dan aku di titipi... sesutau oleh untuk di berikan pada ino. Dan,,,,"

"Apa maksudmu! Ino sakit?..." ku bentak Tenten..aku sangat kaget mendengar kata RS dan Dokter

"Eh.. sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" jawab tenten dengan pertanyaan.. yang sangat membuatku jenggel

"Jawab saja sebenarnya Ino sakit apa!"

"Masak kau belum tahu... suami macam apa kau ini?... Ino kan sedang Hamil! Janagn bilang kau belum tahu? ...kau ini... bla ….bla...bla..." ku jatuhkan ganggang telepon membiarkan tenten entah berbicara apa kepalahu seakan di pukul oleh hummer bersar...berita ini bahkan memberi efek lebih parah dari minuman yang bernama vodka itu... aku meremas rambutku keras... aku mengerang frustasi apa yang telah kulakukan! Melukai istriku disaat dia sangat membutukan ku.. di saat dia mengandung anak ku sesuatu yang paling di nanti-nantinya selama 2 tahun ini.. ya! Kami sama hukum lah aku hukumlah aku atas perbuatan ku ...tapi kumohon pertemukan aku dengan Istriku! Saat ini.. biarkan aku menemaninya ….

"Arggh...! " ku banting botol vodka kesembarang tempat hingga menimbulkan bunyi

PRANG!

Air mata penyesalah mulai menghampiri pipi ku aku bergetar dan tercekat..ku raih tetes air mata yang ada di bawah mataku dengan ujung jariku... bahkan aku sekarang menangis seperti bayi... Ino... gomenee...ino gomenasai...

.sasuke p.o.v end

.

.

.

.

normal p.o.v

Kdiaman yamanaka deidara...

"Ino chan sampai kapan kau seperti seperti bukan dirimu saja...pikirkan janin mu... juga!" ucap Deidara yang sudah kesekian kalinya..

"Dei ni kau tahu ini bukan masalah seperti dulu... "

"Ya ya kau tahu kalian sudah menikah.. tapi.. Apa bedanya dengan kalian yang berpacaran dulu.. kalian juga masih saling mencintai... yah ku akaui wlaupun ternyata sasuke brengsek itu masih tetap suka main-main .. tapi bukankah kalau kau seperti ini akan semakin menyakitkan? Dulu kau dapat menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini dengan mudah.. tapi sekarang? Huh.. untuk masalah makan saja kau harus di rayu seperti bayi" jelas deidara panjang lebar

"Dei ni aku tahu gadis berambut pink itu adalah cinta pertama sasuke.. dan sasuke jadi suka main-main juga karena gadis itu meninggalkannya walaupun ternyata sasuke tahu gadis itu meninggalkannya karena dia sakit kronis...dan sekarang gadis itu kembali.. aku.." Ino semakin meringkuk di dalam selimut yang saai ini dia pali untuk menghangatkan badannya

"Cih ! Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan masalah konyol seperti itu... sumpah! Ino aku mulai melihat Adik ku menjadi orang lain!... ingat apa yang Ibu katakan pada kita untuk terakhir kali? **'yakinlah dengan apa yang kau yakini..percayalah dengan apa yang telah kau percayai...lakukanlah saat kata hatimu bilang LAKUKAN dan... jangan pernah kalian menghkianati diri sendiri...percaya dirilah karena Yamanaka adalah yang terhebat'** cih! bagaimana bisa kau melupakan amanat Ibu dan menjadi pencundang seperti ini"

"..." termenung

"Dan aku tahu apa yang kau yakini adalah **kau dan sasuke saling mencintai** dan apa yang kau percayai adalah **sasuke sangat mencintaimu** dan saat ini kata hati mu berkata **aku ingin memeluk mu sasuke... **Ino.. tidak kah kau sadar saat ini kau sedang **mengkinati diri mu sendiri..**. " ucapan Deidara seakan menusuk hati Ino 'benar' yah hanya satu kata itu yang ada di pikiran ino saat ini...

"Arigatou Dei-nii" ino memeluk Deidara sekilas dan langsung lari berannjak ke garasi untuk menganbil mobil... ya inilah Yamanaka Ino.. yang biasanya Ino yang berani dan tidak akan melarikan diri..separah apapun masalahnya... dengan percaya diri ino menginjak pedal rem

"Tunggu aku sasuke aku akan menghajarmu seperti dulu"... senyum tipis terlukis di bibir ino.. yach dia sudah memutuskan untuk...menghadapi ini semua... memaafkan? Tidak buruk.. itu adalah hobinya dulu.. walau pun dia memafkan orang dengan caranya sendiri(a.k.a di hajar dulu)

.

.

.

.

.

kediaman uchiha sasuke

"ting tong ting tong" bel berbunyi sasuke dengan langkah gontai menghampiri pintu tanpa mempedulikan penampilanyan saat ini.. muka masam kurang tidur bau alkohol ,kemeka putih yang entah sudah tidak di ganti bebrapa hari..sasuke membuka pintu perlahan dan dia terbelak hebat saat mendapai sosok yang paling...paling...tidak ingin dia temui.

"sa..kura..."

"Hai sasuke-kun"ucapa sang lawan bicara dengan senyum tipis dan tampangg kawtir yang tentu saja itu hanya AKTING!

TBC

busyetttt sebenarnya sech maunya tamat tapi kok... tangan aku capek yak! **PLAK**! heheh gomen maaf ya gk jadi 2 shoot kyaknya bakalan 3 shoot.. aduh... pusing napa sakura yang muncul di rumah sasuke?... aduh... pan ino juga mau nyamperin sasuke aduhhhh gemana nich... o! (tau! Lha pan elu author(laknat)nya) meskipun saya author saya ini juga sering tebak-tebakna nich maunya sih happy end di 2 shoot aja tapi... apa daya saya akan melakukan apa yang kata hati saya berkata LAKUKAN hehehe

ya udah lah RnR onegai

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : sasuke x ino

Rate :T

Genre : Romance, agnst , dll (kagak ngeti ge**nre) !***

**Warning !**: sudugaje,**typo meraja lela**, jangan maksa untuk baca kalo gk kuat mental,

warning 2: tata bahasa (jangan tanya?) buruk banget! bikin mata sakit!

"Sakura... mau apa aku?" tanya sasuke dengan seraya melempar wajahnya kearah lain

Bruk

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke yang tanpa pertahan pun limbung dan terjungkal ke belakang.

Gubrakk

"Ouch.." erang Sasuke saat badanya mendarat mulus di lantai dengan sakura di atasnya... sembari menegakkan badanya, namun masih dalam posisi terduduk di lantai sakura mendekap sasuke dan menangis tersedu-sedu

"Hiks... hiks... jangan seperti ini Sasuke-kun...kumohon jangan seperti ini padaku...aku...aku membutuhkanmu, aku tidak bisa kalau tidak bersamamu..."

"Hahh... Sakura...pulanglah aku sedang tidak ingin melihat siapapun" ucap Sasuke tajam sembari melepas pelukan Sakura dan beranjak dari tempatnya saat hendak masuk ke dalam rumah Saukura menahan lengan Sasuke dan mulai mencium Sasuke dengan ganasnya perasaan ingin memiliki di luapakan sakura kedalam ciuan panas itu...Sasuke bukannya membiarkan Sakura menciuminya tapi apa daya tenaganya yang selama 1 minggu yang ia habiskan hanya dengan menegak minuman beralkohol serta asap rokok tak akan memberinya power untuk melawan kekutan sakura. Ciuaman itu menjadi sangat intens saat Sasuke sudah terjebak antara dinding dan Sakura,Sasuke pun sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi...

.

.

.

.

"Makanlah Sasuke kau butuh asupan gizi aku yakin kau belum makan sama sekali" ucap sakura sambil memberikan nampan di atas meja yang erisikan nasi,sup serta lauk pauk yang tentu saja di belinya di rumah makan dan tinggal menghangatkannya.

Sasuke yang memang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pernah mengisi perutnya dengan makanan poko akhirnya mengambil sumpit sendok dan mulai memasukan sup kedalam mulutnya 'mungkin untuk saat ini, ini tidak buruk' bati sasku berkata sambil tetap menguyang sayur mayur yang ada dalam mulutnya... apa sasuke putus asa dan akan melupakan ino? Apakah dia akan membuka hatinya untuk Sakura cinta pertama dan sempat menjadi selingkuhanya dan penyebab hancurnya hubunganya dengan istrinya? Tidak! Sasuke tidak akan melakukan itu .. saat ini dia hanya perlu sandaran...yah sandaran untuk dia yang sedang kehilangan arah...sandaran untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang sanagat gundah...samdaran utuk dia yang kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupnya... sandaran yang tanpa dia sadari adalah suatu hal yang akan menjadi mala petaka baginya.

"Sudah selesai minumlah dan minum obat ini, kau perlu istirahat kondisimi sangat tidak baik" ucap Sakura sambil membereskan nampan yang hanya berkurang setengah.

.

.

.

"Sasuke sudahlah istrimu tidak akan kembali,aku tahu aku salah tapi...setidaknya cobalah,,ayo kita coba...ayo kita coba membangun yang sudah hancur" ucap Sakura yang kini sudah duduk di Samping Sasuke

"Kalau kau ke sini untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak berguna ….sebaiknya kau pulang!" ucap Sasuke keras penuh penekanan di kata 'pulang' yah... Sasuke memang kini tidak mengusir Saukra tapi bukan berarti dia membiarkan mantan kekasih sekaligus mantan selingkuhanya itu bisa berucap seenaknya senrdiri...dengan memanfaatkan kondisinya yang sedang sangat galau ini.

"Kenapa...kau begitu mencintainya...padahal aku juga cantik,aku juga pintar aku bahkan mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun!" bentak sakura Pada Sasuke

"Aku tidak akan bisa mencitaimu lagi meskipun kau adalah wanita paling sempurna di dunia ini sakura... karena kau bukan dia" balas sakuke dengan tatapan kosong ke depan. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan wajah sakura yang kini sudah di banjiri air mata.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku minta anak darimu..setidaknya meskipun aku tidak bisa memilikimu aku bisa mempunyai anak darimu.."

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam! jawab sasuke! kau bisa kan?" ucap Saukra yang mungkin kini sudah mulai agak stress...

"M..impi saja" kini seringai tipis yang sangat tipis di wajah sasuke pun terbentuk , meskipun dia tetap meandang kedepan...

"kau..."

Bruk

Sakura menindihi sasuke yang sudah terbaring di sofa sungguh pemandangan yang ekstrim.. sakura yang mula menciumi sasuke dengan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak kini tengah di jambak oleh sasuke dan menjauhkan muka sakura darinya.

"Arrgh!..itaii.." rintih sakura sambil meringis merasakan rambutnya dijambak oleh sasuke

"Jangan main-main denganku" ucap sasuke tajam sambil memandang wajah sakura di atasnya...

Krasak.

Kali ini kantong plastik berisikan makanan tengah terjun bebas kelantai.. kaki putih nan bersih...tampah disana sedikit bergetar. Sasuke dan Sakura yang kaget akibat suara tersebut sontak melihat siapa sang empu yang telah menimbulkan suara di sengat listrik ribuan volt mata Sasuke tebelalak di lihatnya seorang wanita yang selama 2 minggu ini sudah dicari-carinya berdiri di depannya dengan rambut terurai dan dress putih susu sampai lutut yang membalutnya anggun...

**normal p.o.v end **

**INO P.O.V**

Apa ini baru saja aku berfikir akan memafkan suamiku sekarang dia sudah kemmbali membuat kesalahan lagi dengan orang yang sama...aku menjatuhkan makanan yang tadi ku beli untuk Sasuke...kupikir mungkin dia tidak akan mempedulikan tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini tapi...apa ini dia sehat dan malah bergurau dengan selinhkuhanya... wajahku memanans marah,cemburu,sakit semua kuraskan saat ini air mataku sudah tidak bisa turun lagi..air mata ku sudah kering..untuk menagisi orang yang bahkan ternyata sama seklai tidak mempedulikan ku ini... aku berbalik dan pergi dari rumah laknat itu.. bahkan dia melakukannya di rumahku...rumahku dengan sasuke..

"Ino...! tunggu!" kudengar suara Sasuke meneriakkiku, aku tidak menghiraukannya..aku masuk kemobilku dan. hendak menutupnya sebeleum aku pikiranku mulai terngiang akan ucapan deii ni

"Dan aku tahu apa yang kau yakini adalah **kau dan sasuke saling mencintai** dan apa yang kau percayai adalah **sasuke sangat mencintaimu** dan saat ini kata hati mu berkata **aku ingin memeluk mu sasuke... **Ino.. tidak kah kau sadar saat ini kau sedang **mengkinati diri mu sendiri..**. " Aku pun mengurunkan niatku untuk pergi dan melarikan diri seperti pengecut aku hampairi lagi rumah ku...dan kudapati Sasuke yang berusaha lepas dari pelukan erat Sakura yang tidak membiarkan Sasuke mengejarku..Aku benci melihtanya. Kuhampiri mereka dan kutarik tangan sakura yang mendekap rubuh Sasuke dan.

PLAK

"Ini karena kau sudah berani-beraninya menggoda suami orang"

PLAK

"Ini karena kau sudah berani berurusan dengan Yamanaka"

PLAK

"Ini karena kau sudah berani mnginjakan kakimu di rumahku!" aku menamparnya 3 kali dengan sangat emotional aku seakan bernostalgia dengan masa muda saat aku sering kali mendamprat siapaun yang menjadi selingkuhan Sasuke bahkan yang menggodanya seklaipun

"I...Ino... kau.." ucap Sasuke terbata..sambil tersenyum sangat lega dan...lembut..

"Diam! dan tunggu bagianmu!" bentak ku pada Sasuke. Yah mungkin nanti aku akan menghajar Sasuke sampai opname

**Ino p.o.v end**

**normal POV**

"Khufufufufu kau merasa hebat heh? kau merasa hebat! yamanaka! asal kau tahu tidak ada orang yang mengerti Sasuke di dunia ini selain aku! Aku adalah cinta pertamanya...dan kau... kau siapa..kau hanyalah orang yang kebetulan menjadi istrinya... bahkan meninggalkan suamimu sampai di menjadi sangat buruk!..." ucap Sakura emosi dengan wajah merah akibat tamparan Ino... Ino mengerutkan dahi Tanda dia bingung dengan ucapan Sakura, Ino menghampiri Sakura...dan Sakurapun reflek mundur... dengan tampang waspada dan sedikit takut... Ino menunduk dan mengabil sebuah benda yang tergeletak di latai... Sakura terbelalak kala mengetahiu benda yang di ambil oleh Ino, Sakura kidi menjadi panas dingin saat mengetahui tak ada jalan untuk di akbur di karena punggungnya sudah menyentuh tembok dan

JLEB

Sakura memasang tampang horor saat botol yang pecah yang ujungnya sangat tajam menanjam di sisi kepalanya..yah,, itulah benda yang di ambil ino botol vodka pecah yang di lempar oleh sasuke sembarangan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau siapa, cinta pertamnaya cinta monyetnya atau apa... asal kau tahu ..aku bisa melakukan lebih dari ini... Sakura... "kini mata ino mulai terpejam...dan saat mata biru itu mulai terbuka bagai di sayat ribuan kunai sakura merinding melihat mata tajam nan dingin itu

"Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali... dan... kumohon" Ino tertunduk

"Jangan pernah berbuat seoperti itu kepada orang lain... Saukra terbelalak mendengar permintaan Ino ynag terakhir.. Saukra mulai lemas dan mulai menyadari 'mungkin hanya orang ini yang bisa bersama sasuke...' batin sakura...

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan hunian Uchiha dan mungkin untuk selama-lamanya...

.

.

.

.

"Ino maafkan aku aku... aku janji ini yang terakhir..dan... terimakasih telah.."

'BRUK PLAK DHUP DAK PLAK JDAK ' suara pukulan demi pukulan di lancarkan ino pada Sasuke

"BAKA! apa yang kau lakukan selama ini heh? Mesra-mesra'an di rumah! Tanpa mepedulikan aku!" ucap Ino penuh emosi masih tetap memukul-mukul dada sasuke. Yang di pukul hanya meringis dan tersenyum lembut...sangat lembut.. dan mulai memeluk istri yang sangat di rindukannya

"Maaf Ino ..maaf..aku memang bodoh.. setelah ini kau boleh menghajarku sampai koma..tapi... jangan di bagian itu ya... karena aku ingin menggunakannya sekarag" ucap sasuke di telinga Ino dan menjilat telinga ino memberi sensasi yang sangat di rindukan ino..

"Ngghh.. bodoh apa yang kau lakukan kau pikir aku aku akan memberimu?.. jangan harap?" ucap ino ketus..tapi teap menenggelamkan wajahnya Pada sasuke.

"Arigatou...kau mau kembali padaku " kini Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Ino dengan sayang...dan semakin mempererat pelukannya...

"Kaulau kau mengulanginya sekali lagi maka..itu adalah akhir dari hidupmu dan...juga hidupku...jangan lagi..." blas ino dsambil menatap suaminya dengan mata sendu.

Sasuke pun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium Ino di satukannya bibir mereka di kecap rasa yang selama ini sama-sama mereka rindukan.. ciuman saling membutuhkan.. ciuman hangat yang hanya bisa di lakukan oleh mereka berdua...

"Ngh,, sasu.."

"enh.. di..a..am"

"Enhh..a..ku ...cin,, tah... ka...mu.."

sasuke menghentikan ciumanya mendengarkan kan ucapan ino di sela ciuman menatap Ino intens dan lalu di atersenyum...

"Kau pikir aku tidak?.. aku mencintaimu lebih dari apaun yang ada di dunia ini... my dear..."

dan Sauke pun mulai menggendong Ino ke dalam kamar mereka Namun bibir mereka masih bertautan satu sama lain... cium hisap dan sedikit gigitan... semua menjadi dalam satu ciuman panjang yang berisi rindu,cinta,dan kasih sayng serta sedikit pengorbanan dari kedua nya...

Ya kami sama... kau sangat pintar dalam menguji seseorang tapi kau juga sangat bijak dalam membuat keputusan.. untuk saat ini aku sangat berterima kasih padamu.. kau telah menyempurnakan hidupku..walau aku tak akan tahu apa yang akan kau ujikan padaku esok..

**FIN**

**OMAKE**

"**Papa miyabi itu siapa? kak ryu,ryuhei dan kak ruki selau membicarakanya " tanya anak berumur 5 tahun berwajah imut kepada ayahnya**

"**eh...er...miyabi itu...emm" baru kali ini sasuke bingung akan pertanyaan anakanya yang terlalu ekstrim ini. Membiarkannya bergaul dengan anak2 kakashi adlah hal yang sangat buruk**

"**Apa yah..."**

"**miyabi itu... tukan susu shima.."**

"**Truss.. kalau porno itu apa?**

**JLEB sasuke menjadi kaku dengan pertanyaan anaknya**

"**Er... porno itu manis shima-kun"**

"**kalau kalu bercinta apa yah?"**

"**em... bercinta iru em.. pergi..yak pergi " ucap sasuke yakin bukan pa dia hanya tidak mau anakanya megetahiu arti sebenarnya yang belum boleh dia ketahui**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**permisi... susu oonomiya"ucap pengantar susu di kediaman uchiha**

"**ya sebentar..." drap drap drap kaki shima uchiha berlari kedepan untuk membukakan pintu dan.**

"**Ah! MIYABI!" ucap shima dengan tampang senang meilhat susu kalengan yang di bawa tukang susu si tukang susu hanya jaw drop mendapati panggilan anak kecil itu padanya**

"**baiklah dek minum susu biar sehat ya.. " ucap tukang susu dengan wajah manis.**

"**ah...kakak PORNO sekali..."ucap shima malau-malu. Sang tukang susu makin JAW drop ..**

"**er.. mana kedua orang tuamu apa adik bisa tanda tangan?"**

"**Oh...orang tuaku sedang BERCINTA , sini aku tanda tanganin.." ucap shima PD sang tukang susu kini sudah terkapar tak berdaya.. dengan mengeluarkan busa di mulutnya..**

"**Loh miyabi! oi miyabi bangun! aduh Porno-porno tapi tukang pingsan..duh gimana nich mana papa dan mama sedang bercinta lagi...aduh..."**

**OMAKE END**

**wkwkwkwkwkwkw maaf saya bikin omake gajhe hwhwheheh aduh capek banget nich ngetik langsung publis maaf klau ada typo...emm mina-san makasih bagi yang uda mau repiuw di chape2 seblumya mohon maaf karena saya gk bpernah bales repiuw kalian tapi saya sangat berterima kasih sama kalian karena udah mau memberi saya semangat untuk menulis dan menyelesaikan fic abal ini yang dengan typo mendomissai ini**

**oke akhir kata erigatou gozaimasta**

**r**

**e**

**p**

**I**

**u**

**w**

**please**


End file.
